


Boxmore vs. NOS-4-A2

by bluedog444



Series: The "Boxmore vs. NOS-4-A2" Saga [1]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Action, Boxman is a terrible dad, In-Jokes, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Nosey is a creep, Sibling Bonding, just for fun, through fighting a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedog444/pseuds/bluedog444
Summary: A malevolent beast casts a shadow over Boxmore, targeting Shannon and Darrell. Will Boxman be able to put down his War Ponies long enough to help them? Probably not.





	Boxmore vs. NOS-4-A2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed making it!

It was a fairly normal twilight at Boxmore. The production line was running smoothly, each new robot being sent out to their new owners. Lord Boxman's personal Darrell was just sitting by himself in the playroom. He was drawing a picture. But, unbeknownst to him, someone was watching. Someone who saw him as an Entenmann's Brand Little Bites Cupcake, with a dollop of frosting and sprinkles and a tiny tiny cherry on top. NOS-4-A2 licked his lips as he watched the delicious, innocent morsel obliviously doodling a family portrait. NOS-4-A2 slithered just outside of the window frame.

"Darrell!" NOS was able to perfectly replicate the sound of Boxman's voice. Darrell lifted his head, looking around the room.

"Daddy?" Darrell asked.

"Come outside, sweetie. Daddy has a surprise for you." NOS held his hands over his mouth and laughed, then snuck off. Darrell was skeptical at first, seeing that he had never heard Lord Boxman call him "sweetie" before. He shrugged and proceeded to leave the compound.

Darrell opened the doors, staring up at the darkening sky. It was always so beautiful this time of day. He stared at the sky for a while, forgetting why he came out here in the first place. Suddenly, his stargazing was interrupted by a loud screech, followed by NOS-4-A2 pouncing upon him. Darrell screamed loudly as he was knocked to the ground.

"Oh, I just couldn't resist you." NOS purred.

"Hey, you aren't my Daddy!" Darrell stated.

"But I could be." NOS flirted. Darrell was disgusted. He somehow managed to kick NOS off, scurrying back into the factory. He ran all the way to his Dad's office.

"DADDY!" Darrell screamed as he burst through the doors to his father's office. Boxman was startled, dropping his War Ponies toys onto his desk.

"What is it, child? I'm busy!" Boxman yelled. Darrell was about to weep.

"There was this big scary guy that jumped me outside and he changed his voice to sound like you and it was really scary!" Darrell broke down, bawling his optic out. Boxman sighed.

"Okay, that's great, see ya." Boxman waved his hand dismissively.

"But da-"

"I SAID SEE YA!" Boxman pressed a button and a trapdoor opened under Darrell's feet, which he fell down. Boxman picked his War Ponies back up.

"I love you too, Imperator Rex!" Boxman said in a feminine falsetto.

That night, Darrell couldn't bring himself to power down. He couldn't stop thinking about that guy. He clutched his plushy Optimus Prime close to his chest, tears forming in his optic.

**_CREAAAAAAK_**

Darrell froze in place. He knew that it was him again. NOS floated closer to Darrell's bed, staring at him like my dog Zeus at the cats. NOS stroked Darrell's glass cranium, sighing amorously. Darrell couldn't move out of pure fear.

"Now, little one, you will belong to me." NOS licked his lips and opened his mouth wide, letting out a hiss.

"Over here!" A familiar voice called. NOS turned around to see Raymond, who was brandishing a broom. Raymond charged in, holding the broom high. He swung it at the intruder.

"Go on, get, get!" Raymond yelled. NOS hissed, electrifying his hands and thrusting them at Raymond. Raymond held each end of the broom and raised it up in front of his face, successfully defending himself. The spirits of the world's best baseball batters coursed through Raymond's veins, giving him the power to make the best swing of his life. The broom smashed into NOS-4-A2's face, knocking him into the wall of the hallway.

"Home run!" Raymond cheered. Shannon stumbled out of her room, dark bags under her optics. She clutched her Starscream plushy in one hand and rubbed her optic with the other.

"What's going oooo-AAHHH HA HA!" Shannon screamed and stumbled back at the sight of the intruder on the ground. NOS turned his head towards Shannon and smiled, lecherously licking his lips. He pounced on the poor girl, knocking her to the ground.

"Mmm, you look just as scrumptious as your brother!" NOS purred. He opened his mouth and went to bite Shannon, but she shoved his face away with all of her might. She transformed her leg into a piston and hit him hard in the abdomen with it. He reeled back, clutching his abdomen. Raymond jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. NOS thrashed violently.

"Unhand me, you ruffian!" NOS yelled between bestial screeches.

"Look who's talking." Raymond snarled. He lifted his head. "I need something to tie him up with, and something to shove in his mouth."

Darrell and Shannon went back into their respective rooms. They soon came out again.

"I have this rope and duct tape!" Shannon chirped.

"I have all these unopened packages of socks!" Darrell chirped. "None of us can wear socks though."

Raymond took the rope, using it to bind NOS-4-A2's hands together. He looked to Darrell.

"Open up one of those sock packages and give me one sock." Raymond commanded. Darrell obeyed, handing the sock to his brother. Raymond stretched the sock out over NOS-4-A2's bound hands, then tied his arms around his waist. "More socks!"

Darrell threw socks at his brother, who caught them with ease and rolled them up into a ball, which he stuffed into NOS-4-A2's mouth.

"Duct tape, Shannon!" Raymond yelled. Shannon handed her brother the duct tape, which he wrapped around NOS-4-A2's face. "Somebody get my Hyper X-Treme Lemon Twist!"

Darrell rushed into Raymond's room, coming back out with a 120 pound lemon shaped weight with a string attached to it. Raymond took it and wound the string around NOS-4-A2's waist. Raymond stood up, admiring his work. NOS-4-A2 was bound and gagged, unable to move due to the Lemon Twist toy.

"Great job, team!" Raymond chirped. Darrell and Shannon smiled and giggled at their younger brother. NOS snapped the rope around his waist and wrists. He rose up, his wings unfurling and crackling. NOS roared.

"All you did was make me angry!" NOS snarled. He pounced upon Raymond, ballistically attacking him. Darrell and Shannon jumped on, attempting to wrestle the vampire off. They went tumbling down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Boxman was pressing two War Ponies together, making kissy sounds.

"Oh, Zapchilles!" Boxman moaned in a falsetto. He resumed making the ponies kiss and didn't stop even when his sons and daughter went by, engaging in a fight with a robo vampire.

The fight ball ended up in the kitchen. It hit against the fridge, resulting in Darrell and Shannon ending up in one corner, Raymond in another, and NOS-4-A2 in the last. NOS smirked at seeing his advantage, and lunged at the two second-eldest Boxbots. Darrell and Shannon clutched each other, tears filling their optics.

But then there was a loud clang.

Darrell and Shannon opened their optics to see that Mikayla was on top of NOS-4-A2, emitting a low growl. She viciously attacked him, scratching and biting. NOS threw her off and tried to get up. A sharp pain ran through him and he collapsed. Mikayla giggled. NOS turned over and snarled at the bestial Boxbot. "Mangy mutt!"

NOS ran away using only his arms, his abdomen scraping against the floor. Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond chased after him. Raymond picked him up, squeezing him around his arms.

"Got him!" Raymond stated.

"What do we do with him?" Shannon asked.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Darrell chirped. "Just follow me!"

Eventually, the Boxbots arrived at a locked door with a keypad. Darrell punched in a code and opened the door. Inside the room was a platform with several pods of some sort inside it.

"Ta-daa!" Darrell chirped. "Daddy's interplanetary delivery drones!"

Darrell stepped in, his siblings following suit. He opened up one of the pods and stepped aside.

"Stick him in!" Darrell chirped. Raymond shoved the vampire into the pod, which Darrell closed. NOS pounded on the glass angrily.

"Where should we send him?" Darrell asked.

"Far away from here." Raymond replied.

"You got it!" Darrell chirped. Darrell punched in a set of coordinates.

"This isn't the last you'll see of-"

Darrell pressed the button, cutting NOS-4-A2 off and shooting him up into space. The three Boxbots sat there in stunned silence.

"Well, that happened." Shannon stated. She stretched and yawned. "Let's head back to bed."

Her brothers nodded in agreement. They all made their way back to their rooms and snuggled back into their beds.

Raymond awoke to his older brother and sister standing at the foot of the bed.

"Can we sleep in here with you tonight?" Shannon meekly mewled. Darrell nodded.

"We're still pretty shaken up." Darrell whimpered. Raymond chuckled.

"Okay, c'mere." Raymond lifted the covers of the bed, allowing his brother and sister to cuddle up in each of his arms. Mikayla sauntered in and leaned up on the side of the bed, looking at Raymond with pleading optics. "You, too."

Mikayla hopped up on the bed, walked in a circle three times, then laid down. The Boxbots fell asleep knowing they could always rely on one another.

NOS-4-A2 stared out into the endless void of space, rage filling every fiber of his being.

"I will return, and next time, next time!" NOS exhaled on the glass, drawing a heart with his finger. "I will have you, my little ones."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do good? This is my first time posting fanfiction in years, so, feedback (especially concrit) is very much appreciated.


End file.
